Recently, peer-to-peer sharing among devices, particularly mobile devices, has occurred using various “apps” (applications) where a connection between devices appears to be peer-to-peer but actually goes through an external network and a cloud service. Using an external network potentially invades the privacy of the users by exposing their data to third parties. Further, the use of various apps may “sandbox” the sharing to that particular app. That is, plugins may be required to support the apps. Moreover, additional code may be required to enable the copying of data.
Many situations may arise where it is desirable for a user to share data with one or more other users. For example, a user visiting customers or attending a meeting may wish to share files with a newly formed group of devices. True peer-to-peer file sharing with such groups, however, may currently be cumbersome or involve going through an external network.